Frozen Lake
Lore The first Frozen Lakes are believed to be as old as the Southern Icefield. They were unfortunate creatures who drowned in icy waters when the Icewarden was settling down in his own domain. Affected by the magical energy discharges throughout the continent and the nearby waters, they were immortalized as the beings they are today. Until now, new varieties of this kind of dragons were mature, both in physique and behavior, especially regarding other creatures that may cross paths with them. The most recognized type of Frozen Lake dragons are the Protectors. They would never wish their destiny for any other creature, dragon or not. Their duty is to guide living beings back to the safety of the shores in lakes inside the Southern Icefield, or to firm ground when in the Frigid Floes, and to save anyone in risk of drowning. There are also the Siren Frozen Lakes. These dragons weren’t transformed peacefully; they were most likely lured into the ice by another siren. They take advantage of the night and any weather conditions to lead living beings into crackled portions of the icy surface formed in the lakes, as well as slippery edges when closer to the sea. The neutral variant of Frozen Lakes, the ethereal one, happens to be the most melancholic. These are dragons completely apathetic to their fate, not caring or interacting at all with any other being, even their own kin, unless circumstances force them to do so. They stare endlessly at the lake or shore where they were transformed, waiting to become entirely made of ice, a mere glisten in the landscape where an alive dragon used to be. Wild Frozen Lake clans are believed to reside within the icy waters in subaquatic caves and formations in the bottom of the lakes. Protectors do not live amongst Sirens and vice-versa; they usually attend to their own affairs unless there is a living dragon or another creature coming close to their territories. Neutral beings always remain above the surface. It’s possible to welcome one or more Frozen Lakes in common clans, but it’s no easy task. It’s facilitated by spreading hatchlings, who aren’t entirely bound to a place until they mature. Especially when in a clan outside of Ice’s territory, they must be close to water or be cooled down several times a day, and their protector or malicious traits remain firmly within them. Neutral Frozen Lakes aren’t capable of remembering or keeping their former personalities entirely, but they can lead a fairly normal life if stimulated by their clanmates. The same incentive is well needed for young ethereals. If a Frozen Lake has dark blue eyes, it means that dragon was lost during the night, and the last thing they saw was a dim sky. For light blue eyes, it means that dragon was transformed during the day, and the last thing they perceived was a clear sky. And if a Frozen Lake has a colorless stare, it means that that dragon was already born as is, and the ice is engraved to their soul from the very beginning. Variants Sirens These dragons are the vengeful spirits who lead living dragons into the depths to drown, condeming them to the same destiny as theirs. Unlike their fellow Frozen Lakes, Sirens are XYY colored with White or Ice Primaries and dark blue Secondaries and Tertiaries, such as Navy and Azure. This represents the depths of the ocean in which they lurk. Primary Variants Ripple Representing the motion of the ice as it breaks away from the Southern Icefield, this gene occurs in dragons who were drowned or born in the Frigid Floes. Piebald To become Frozen Lakes, these dragons fell from land into the freezing ocean. Their body represents both the glacial and sea water. Crystal Living constantly on the surface yet close to the water, these ethereal dragons glisten in the sun as their former personalities and lives fade from memory. Speckle The most playful of the Frozen Lakes, these speckled dragons are slow to rise after transformation. Their kin move them to the lake shore where they are exposed to the weather. Having not completed transformation yet, their bodies are marked by the fresh snow that falls on the while laying motionless. Tertiary Variants Gembond These dragons washed ashore after drowning. The piled snow on their bodies solidified to form gem-like lumps during the final stages of transformation. Color Variants Ice Primary The most ethereal of their kind, their Ice bodies are more pronounced than their White counterpart, along with their dark blue ranged wings that resemble the aquatic profundity the most. Sources Category:Ice Category:All Breeds